


A Sudden Realization

by numberonemarvelfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Coming Out, M/M, Secrets, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemarvelfan/pseuds/numberonemarvelfan
Summary: After years, Steve and Bucky finally come to terms with their secret and decide to share it with the rest of the team.





	A Sudden Realization

Ah, the magnificent sensation that crawls along the skin when the gift of _victory_ has followed the venomous track of battle.

When it came to life for the avengers, life was only a series of battles, a string of constant fighting, constant fear, constantly which can’t be shown. There was dirt, there was blood, there was nightmares that crawl into the comfort of a home mattress, there was the threat of not coming home.

The threat of seeing your best friend fade away into dust.

Steve Rogers has seen battle for his entire lifetime, it seemed. From living on his own at a young age, fighting the shadows that came for him; to the blood and horror of the war, to the perilous battles of being Captain America. It wasn’t until Infinity War, though, that he realized how much there was left to lose.

Now, that battle was over.

After such a long period of fighting, of risking death with the dangers of time travel, another time without Bucky, it was finally over. Thanos was defeated. Now, they were at peace. Now, he and Bucky were together again.

Now, they could finally get through life with their secret out, crawling its way to publicity and freedom. It was time for his other family, the avengers, to know the truth.

“Hey Cap, you down for dinner tonight? It’s been quite a while, and it’s great to be home,” Sam told him, glaring at Bucky. Nevertheless, he invited himself.

“We will be there,” Bucky smirked.

“You sure you good friendo? Tony’s probably there,” Steve whispers.

“And I hope he kills me. Sad boy hours every night,” Bucky replies.

It was that night, at the celebratory dinner, when everything changed. Even the grammar of this story lmfao

“Y’all what the fuck is up?! We are hear tonight 2 celebrate roasting a fat ass purple cunt into the ground!” says Toney Stork.

“Haha, it was so funny when we bullied him to suicide lol” Peter says.

Every1 in the room ruffled his hair, somehow all fitting on his head. “Aw son, you’re so funny”

*Sitcom people laugh in the background*

“Hey what was that” said Bruce

“Nothing bro you probably just have schizophrenia” says Natasha

“What are we eating tonight? Besides pu$$y” laughs Vision

“Shut the fuck up you bot, my son is right here. We eating some thicc ham because it’s fat like thanos lol” answered Tooney Stork.

Every1 started 2 eat, laughing in silence just like a b note in a commercial for antidepressants but without the audio telling you you’ll die if you take the medicine. Steve and Bucky exchanged looks. They knew it was time.

Truth b told, these bitches are from the 1940s. They still aren’t used to the social changes of the modern world. Like how is the dinner not being made by Natasha and Wanda lmao wtf

“Guys, we have something we must confess,” Steve says.

“Is it that y’all succ each others dick$ lmao cos we been known” says Rhodey.

“Of course, but it’s something else. T’Challa, Sam, Rhodey – we have to tell you something.”

“Uhh okay…

“Okay, so I know it’s been eight years and all. But I just have to get something off my chest that I’ve been thinking about it for a while”

“Just say it Steve,” Bucky growls

“Okay okay, are y’all…allowed to sit there?”

The table falls silent, all feeling Confucianism.

“What do you mean by that, Captain?” T’Challa asks.

Suddenly, it zooms into his white boy lips, even though this is a typed story haha

“Because you’re ni-

That was enough. T’Challa, Sam, and Rhodey pulled guns out of their mouths where they are hidden and start shooting Steve and Bucky, killing them and sending them to the gay afterlife.

“Damn, that’s fucked…” says Bruce.

“Omg Tooney Stork, we are so sorry” says Sam.

“Bitch I told you about these murderous white boi criminals y’all better fucc with me now”

“Bitch you rite fuck that bitch pepper lets be in a poly relationship” says T’Challa

“Okay lol” he replies, and Steve and Bucky’s bodies fade away just like in Infinity War

#TEAMIRONMAN DON’T SUPPORT RACISM


End file.
